Bridging the Gap
Bridging the Gap was the first Interstellar Initiative and ran from April 29, 3305 to May 30, 3305. It involved efforts by the minor faction Zende Partners of Zende to establish a Megaship ferry service between the Core Systems and Guardian space and a research outpost to exploit Guardian technology. The ferry service was successfully set up, the Synuefe EN-H d11-96 system was colonized, and Zende Partners fended off an incursion from rival minor faction Segnen Exchange and began manufacturing the Advanced Multi-cannon module. Phases *'Phase One: Commencement'Frontier Forums: Bridging the Gap - Phase One - Commencement **April 29, 3305 - May 6, 3305 **Pilots were invited by Zende Partners of the Zende system to vote for one of five candidate systems with Guardian Structures to serve as the terminus for a weekly Megaship ferry service and host an outpost. **The candidate systems and voting results were:Frontier Forums: Bridging the Gap - Phase One - Candidate Systems ***IC 2391 Sector FL-X b1-7 (1,076 votes) ***Synuefe IL-N c23-19 (224 votes) ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 (1,368 votes, winner) ***Synuefe GT-H b43-1 (655 votes) ***Synuefe PF-E b45-5 (154 votes) **On May 9, 3305, the Megaships The Conduit and Sadler's Song were deployed for the ferry service. Synuefe EN-H d11-96 also gained an outpost, The Prospect, and an installation, Aion Span. In addition, a second outpost was built in Wregoe XQ-L c21-29 as a rest stop.Frontier Forums: Bridging the Gap - Phase One - Results *'Phase Two: Guardian Commodities Community Goal'Frontier Forums: Bridging the Gap - Overview of Phases **May 16, 3305 - May 23, 3305 **Zende Partners hosted a Community Goal at The Prospect to collect Guardian Commodities to unlock a Guardian Technology Broker there. **The Community Goal was a success, and The Prospect gained a Guardian Technology Broker. *'Phase Three: Conflict Community Goal'Frontier Forums: Bridging the Gap - Phase Three **May 23, 3305 - May 29, 3305 **Segnen Exchange constructed another outpost, Indigo Dock, in Synuefe EN-H d11-96. **Zende Partners and Segnen Exchange went to war over control of Synuefe EN-H d11-96 and the ferry service. Each side offered a unique weapon module as an incentive for supporting it: the Advanced Missile Rack for Segnen Exchange, and the Advanced Multi-cannon for Zende Partners. Both modules use normal ammunition by default, but AX ammo can be Synthesized for them on the fly. The winner of the conflict will begin manufacturing their module for sale and retain or gain control of the ferry service. **Zende Partners triumphed in the conflict. *'Phase Four: Conclusion'Frontier Forums: Bridging the Gap - Conclusion **May 30, 3305 **Zende Partners began manufacturing and distributing the Advanced Multi-cannon for sale at its controlled stations. Zende Partners also seized control of Indigo Dock, and prevented Segnen Exchange from moving the ferry service to the Segnen system. Segnen Exchange retreated from Synuefe EN-H d11-96 and its plans for the Advanced Missile Rack were set back. GalNet Reports 30 MAY 3305 *The conflict in the Synuefe EN-H d11-96 system has ended with Zende Partners resisting an expansion attempt from Segnen Exchange. Zende Partners CEO Freya Taine made the following declaration: "With the support of the galactic community, my company has withstood the violent raids instigated by our rivals. Zende Partners will manage both outposts in the system, and the megaship transport service will continue operating on a weekly basis from Zende. I am also proud to announce that we have begun manufacture of our new Advanced Multi-cannon at The Prospect, using recently acquired Guardian materials." In a subdued response, Cedrik Stone stated the following: "Segnen Exchange has decided to withdraw from Synuefe EN-H d11-96 and focus our resources on previously established operations. While this setback has interfered with our research and development schedule, we will learn from this experience and continue to grow as a company." Pilots who participated in the conflict can now collect rewards from the Synuefe EN-H d11-96 system. Supporters of Zende Partners must journey to The Prospect, while supporters of Segnen Exchange should visit Indigo Dock.GalNet: Zende Partners Claim Victory 23 MAY 3305 *A successful appeal by Zende Partners for Guardian commodities has led to the appointment of a technology broker at The Prospect, where Guardian modules are now available. The initiative has seen a marked increase in violence in the Synuefe EN-H d11-96 system, however, recently established as a hub of Guardian technological research. Freya Taine, CEO of Zende Partners, made this announcement: "Shortly after our company deployed a megaship transport service connecting Zende and Guardian space, our convoys came under attack. We have evidence to suggest that Segnen Exchange is responsible for this flagrant attempt to undermine our efforts. I call upon the galactic community to assist Zende Partners in removing this threat to our operation. Our plans to begin production of an Advanced Multi-cannon can proceed once Segnen Exchange's disruptions have been dealt with." Cedrik Stone, CEO of Segnen Exchange, submitted this statement in response to the accusations: "Zende Partners apparently intends to control the trade of Guardian commodities in Synuefe EN-H d11-96, which is perhaps why there is violent resistance to their operation. My company would only ever respond to threats with an appropriate level of self-defence. In order to reestablish peace and protect our research into new Guardian-human technology, we ask independent pilots to support Segnen Exchange vessels in the system. Securing a permanent presence will allow my company to complete work on an Advanced Dumbfire Launcher on schedule. Our newly established outpost, Indigo Dock, will serve as our base of operations in these efforts." The two factions have set out campaigns in Synuefe EN-H d11-96, to take place between the 23rd and 29th of May 3305.GalNet: Corporations Clash in Guardian Space 16 MAY 3305 *Segnen Exchange has revealed plans to build an outpost in the Synuefe EN-H d11-96 system. CEO Cedrik Stone gave the following statement: "As Zende Partners has graciously provided a transport service to Guardian space, it makes sense for my company to support the increased pilot activity in that area. Segnen Exchange can offer a variety of services to those travelling to the area. Segnen Exchange thrives at the forefront of innovation, and the wealth of artefacts soon to flow through Synuefe EN-H d11-96 offers fantastic opportunities in the field of advanced Guardian-human technology." The announcement, coming so soon after Zende Partners established The Prospect in the same system, has received a mixed response from business analysts. Some view the move as likely to trigger direct conflict between the two corporations, while others believe the presence of both companies can only benefit the research initiative.GalNet: Segnen Exchange Announces Outpost 16 MAY 3305 *Zende Partners has called for increased deliveries of Guardian commodities in Synuefe EN-H d11-96, the newly established hub for Guardian-human technological research. CEO Freya Taine made the following announcement: "My company has established a scientific research outpost in Guardian space named The Prospect, which also serves as the termination point for our megaship transport service from the Zende system. The next step is to procure a licence that will allow a technology broker to trade from The Prospect. In preparation for this, we invite the galactic community to collect Guardian commodities from nearby ancient ruins and bring them to the outpost. This will allow us to provide a stock of existing Guardian-human technology, while also stimulating further studies into this extinct civilisation." Deliveries should be made to The Prospect in the Synuefe EN-H d11-96 system. The appeal begins on the 16th of May 3305 and will run for one week. If the maximum requested total is achieved earlier than planned, Zende Partners will end the campaign immediately.GalNet: Zende Partners Requests Guardian Commodities 09 MAY 3305 *A megaship service offering transport to Guardian space from Zende is now in operation. The CEO of Zende Partners, Freya Taine, announced: "Following the recommendation of the galactic community, my company has established an outpost in Synuefe EN-H d11-96 that will serve as the termination point for this new ferry service. Our two megaships, Sadler's Song and The Conduit, will make weekly trips to the selected location. This first step of our initiative should encourage activity at nearby Guardian ruins. In addition, we have now finalised the design of an advanced military module based on Guardian technology, and we hope to begin manufacture of this design very soon." Among the feedback from the technology industry was a statement by Cedrik Stone, CEO of rival arms manufacturer Segnen Exchange: "While Zende Partners' recent efforts to promote Guardian-human research are admirable, I would like to remind Ms. Taine that she does not hold a monopoly on Guardian artefacts from that region of space. Segnen Exchange has a proven track record in this field, and we hope that Zende Partners are able to secure the acquisition of Guardian commodities for the benefit of all."GalNet: Zende Partners Transport Service Operational 29 APR 3305 *Zende Partners has revealed plans to establish a ferry service between the core systems and Guardian space. Freya Taine, the company's CEO, made this statement: "In response to increasing demand for Guardian commodities, my company aims to facilitate access to the area once occupied by the Guardians. This will involve the construction of a megaship to transport pilots to and from this comparatively inaccessible region. Five systems have been highlighted as potential destinations, and we'd like to invite the galactic community to decide which of these should serve as the termination point for the megaship. We will then build an outpost in the chosen system, and the megaship will enter service. We hope that this initiative will stimulate new innovations in the field of Guardian-human technology."GalNet: Zende Partners Announces Transport Service Videos Incoming Transmission - Bridging the Gap Gallery File:Bridging the Gap Decal.png|Bridging the Gap Decal File:Advanced weapon modules.png|Previews of the two Advanced weapons File:Advanced Multi-cannon.png|Advanced Multi-cannon (Class 2) File:The Conduit Megaship.png|The Conduit File:Sadler's Song Megaship.png|Sadler's Song File:The Prospect.png|The Prospect File:Seeker's Rest.png|Seeker's Rest File:Indigo Dock.png|Indigo Dock References Category:Events